The kid's Got Spunk All Over His Face
by Cold Music
Summary: "Ce n'est que pour le sexe". C'était la devise du gamin et il ne changera pas ça, enfin, il dit qu'il le changera pas. Langage cru ! Translation ! Akuroku


Et voila une traduction ! La fic originale est de Shiksa, je lui ai demandé la permission pour la traduire (mon Dieu, je suis folle) et voila... Je sais qu'il y a certaines parties qui risquent d'être plus difficiles à comprendre, mais le premier chapitre était vraiment compliqué, par rapport au reste je trouve x).

Le langage est cru. Donc si vous êtes toujours très jeunes, je vous le déconseille. Vivement. Lol. Et excusez moi pour les fautes !

* * *

**The kid's got spunk all over his face**

« Mon Dieu ! ». Les cheveux rouges se rejetèrent en arrière, comme un feu prêt à enflammer le lit en dessous. Les lèvres de Roxas formèrent un sourire satisfait et il mordilla immédiatement. « AIE ! Mais enfin ?! » hurla Axel, essayant de se retirer hors de la bouche du gamin. « Tu m'as mordu, merde ! ». Il hurlait tandis qu'il se ruait hors du lit, loin du garçon qui souriait diaboliquement, sur les genoux à l''autre coin du lit. « Sal psychopathe ! ». Roxas se contenta de gloussa et roula des yeux.

« Ok, ok. Je suis désolé ». Axel plissa des yeux tandis que le garçon fronçait des sourcils. « Y'a des gars qui aiment ! » insista t-il en roulant des yeux encore une fois, mais bien vite, son sourire pervers revint sur son visage tandis qu'il plaçait ses mains sur le lit et qu'il attirait Axel avec des yeux brillants, sa langue passant doucement sur ses lèvres. « Allez, je vais te faire un bisou qui te fera te sentir mieux ». Roxas, tel une sirène chantant, le roux sentit ses hanches revenir en arrière, comme si elles pensaient par elles-mêmes. Il lui jeta un regard plein de suspicion tandis que l'autre embrassait doucement son bout mais bientôt ses yeux roulèrent tandis que la bouche du garçon doué retourna à sa place. Il était de nouveau totalement consumé, de façon tellement différente. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Il n'entendit pas son copain arrivant dans le hall. Il ne fit attention à rien jusqu'à ce qu'il entende cette voix faible.

« Axel ? ». Un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres et il voulut réellement se lever, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il regarda la porte et vit Demyx. Demyx qui avait l'air d'être furieux, presque fumant, bouillonnant, en flammes.

« D-Demyx ! ». Roxas n'eut pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, ou même de s'en soucier, lequel des deux, Axel n'en était pas certain. Le garçon continua simplement de sucer jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le gémissement incontrôlable venant du garçon auquel il était attaché, de bouche à appendice. Il sourit d'un air suffisant tandis qu'il s'éloignait et qu'il s'essuyait vite les lèvres, se rendant compte de la position de la tête d'Axel, toujours rejetée en arrière dans un mouvement de passion.

« C'est Roxas, mon chou » informa t-il, pensant que l'autre garçon avait juste crié le mauvais nom dans une crise de passion, tandis qu'il s'appuyait en avant pour récupérer ses chewing-gum du poing serré de Axel. Il n'allait pas laisser des choses aussi formidables que des chewing-gums être gâchés par une idiotie telle qu'une pipe. Il se leva et se retourna, ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit qui était là.

Ce mec, ce Demyx, était superbe et Roxas était désormais embrouillé qui serait assez stupide pour tromper une personne comme lui avec une personne comme _lui-même_ ? Enfin, il s'en remit vite. « Oh, salut. Tu es le copain, je suppose, vu que tu n'as pas l'air content ». Il ramassa son sous-vêtement tandis qu'il gloussait, évitant de croiser le regard du roux.

« J'etais » l'informa froidement Demyx et Roxas ne put se retenir de sourire diaboliquement encore une fois. Il fit un compte dans sa tête. Vingt-sept relations ruinées, toutes ruinées par lui-même. Il jeta un regard rapidement à Axel, mais Axel était trop occupé à fixer avec horreur son copain, pardon, son ancien copain et il se recroquevilla en entendant le ton mordant du grand blond. Roxas roula des yeux à la vue de ce spectacle inratable de lâcheté.

« Je ne peux pas te dire le nombre de fois que ça m'est arrivé. Je veux dire, ça m'arrive tout le temps. Je reviens à la maison avec un type et on se fait toujours prendre ! ». Roxas ne put s'empêcher de rire en pensant à tous les anciens copains furieux avant Demyx, leurs visages, gonflés et rouge, tellement en colère. Il attacha sa chemise et s'assit sur le bord du lit, ne voulant pas rater le drame. C'était la forme la plus haute d'amusement.

« Comment tu as pu faire ça ?! » cria Demyx à Axel, essayant désespérément de s'attacher à quelque chose.

« Peut-être que tu l'ennuyais. Peut-être que il avait besoin de quelqu'un plus comme moi ». Le petit blond fit un sourire suffisant au blond furieux. C'était sa partie favorite de tout ça. Faire en sorte que le copain se sente encore plus mal. Il étudia ses ongles. Ils avaient besoin d'être coupés. Il ne vit pas le regard d'Axel. Le roux avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Contrairement à ce que les gens pensaient, il n'était pas vraiment un 'queutard'. Quand il avait un copain, il restait avec ce-dit petit ami et baisait beaucoup avec CE petit ami. Il ne se souvenait même pas comment le garçon l'avait convaincu de le ramener chez lui.

« Alors il n'avait besoin que d'une pute ?! » hurla Demyx à pleins poumons. Axel sentit qu'il était sur le point d'éclater.

_Merde. Merde._

C'était tout ce qu'il avait en tête à ce moment précis. Son corps entier était gelé, surtout son cerveau. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était tout expliquer à Demyx et que Roxas s'en aille.

« Apparemment » murmura Roxas tandis qu'il regardait ses ongles. Axel essaya d'utiliser une sorte de pouvoir caché pour pouvoir faire exploser le gamin avant qu'il ne cause encore plus de dégâts, mais malheureusement, il n'avait aucuns pouvoirs secrets.

« Demyx, est-ce que je peux- ». Le roux commença à supplier mais s'arrêta, autant physiquement que verbalement, quand ses propres yeux effrayés rencontrèrent le regard glacé de son petit ami.

« Pour qui te prends-tu, sale pute ?! » hurla de nouveau Demyx, faisant reculer Axel et Roxas se contenta de soupirer en voyant comment cela devenait ennuyant.

« Je ne suis pas une pute. Je ne me fais pas payer pour ça » répondit le gamin avec un petit regard au ciel. Quel chose stupide à dire. Il faisait ça pour le fun, pas pour l'argent.

« Et d'ailleurs, quel age as-tu ?! » hurla Demyx d'une voix stridente.

« Quatorze ans » répondit simplement Roxas avec un haussement d'épaules désintéressé.

« Il a quatorze ans, sal pervers ! ». Axel tressaillit au son, puis les mots le percutèrent. Le gamin était littéralement un gamin. Son estomac se retourna. « Putain, mais t'es malade ! Comment as-tu pu me tromper avec un gamin de merde ?! ». Demyx perdit sa voix, mais Axel essaya de parler.

« Demyx, écoute. Je- ».

« Mais ta gueule ! Je ne veux pas t'écouter ! ». Le blond sortit en trombe de l'appartement et Axel gémit en voyant Roxas et son éternel petit sourire, toujours assis à ne rien faire, sur le bord du lit. « Je vais appeler les flics, sal pervers ! » hurla Demyx en arrière en prenant son téléphone dès qu'il sortit du building, faisant stresser Axel.

« DEMYX ! » hurla Axel dehors, en voyant avec horreur son plus-maintenant-copain sautant dans sa voiture et partant.

_Merde. Merde !_

C'était toujours la seule chose dans son esprit. Il se retourna et vit Roxas debout derrière lui, son petit sourire de merde toujours sur son visage.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris putain ?! ». Roxas esquissa à peine un haussement d'épaules.

« C'était assez marrant. Tu dois l'avouer ».

« Ça ». Axel pointa du doigt la voiture qu'on voyait de plus en plus s'éloigner dans la rue. « _Ça_ n'était pas marrant ». Il siffla et retourna à l'intérieur, tapant des pieds à chaque escalier jusqu'à sa porte, laissée ouverte par inattention. « Tu m'as dit que tu avais dix-sept ans ! » hurla le roux, en fermant la porte derrière le gamin.

« C'est toujours_ illégal_, idiot » l'informa Roxas. « Qu'est ce que ça change ? ». Axel se prit la tête dans les mais et cria. Le gamin gloussa. « Tu as de la chance d'être bon au lit autrement tu n'aurais rien. Ta personnalité est nulle ».

« Ajoute 'insulte' à 'blessures'. Impressionant*. Parce que t'es un sal gamin pourri gâté ! ».

« Oh, allez. Ce n'est pas si grave ». Roxas recommença de nouveau à chanter comme une sirène et il persista, laissant sa main sur l'épaule d'Axel, laissant courir malicieusement ses doigts sur le dos nu du roux. « Il ne va pas appeler la police ». Il jeta un regard au ciel tandis qu'Axel le regarda et s'assit sur le lit. « Ils disent tous ça. Et personne avec qui j'ai couché ne s'est fait encore arrêter. Et j'ai baisé avec beaucoup de gars, chéri. Beaucoup». Le gamin s'assit au-dessus d'Axel et passa ses mains dans l'épaisse chevelure rousse, le long de ses bras jusqu'à serrer sa cuisse et aller directement vers son pantalon. Il fut défait en quelques secondes. « Mais, juste au cas tu irais en prison... ».. Roxas rit tandis qu'il poussait le roux sur le lit sans résistances. Axel n'avait même pas envie de se disputer de nouveau. « Tu devrais apprécier ceci. Parce que en prison, je suis sure que ça sera toi la pute » soupira Roxas, avec un petit sourire avant d'embrasser son cou avant de s'abaisser.

Axel roula des yeux d'ennuis, voulant repousser le gamin, mais ne sachant tout simplement pas. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il c'était quelque chose qui faisait en sorte qu'il le voulait encore plus.

« Roxas, juste- ».

« Oh tais-toi et laisse moi te sucer. Considères cela comme une excuse ». Le garçon aux cheveux couleur sable rit encore avant d'envelopper Axel avec sa bouche. Encore une fois, il essaya de le repousser, mais ses mains ne bougèrent pas. Il gémit doucement et ses yeux roulèrent, il se mordit les lèvres. Le gamin avait quelque chose.

* * *

* Dans la VO : Awesome. Ce qui est impossible à traduire d'une seule façon. lol


End file.
